In the Middle
by DarkStarlet
Summary: Kokone, a mysterious young woman who finds her way into the lives of four of Konoha's ninja. But what is the strange power she seems to posses, and just who is after her. Rated M for language and smut. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1  Secrets Revealed

In The Middle – A Naruto Fanfiction

Chapter 1 – Secrets Revealed

Iruka launched himself off the top of the school building, heading for the Hokage's office. He'd been called up by Shizune to get over there the moment he'd finished his classes for the day. It was seemingly very urgent.  
>He arrived at the door at the same time as Kakashi-sensei, and they both entered at the same time. The Hokage turned to them, her look grave and worried, she motioned them closer.<br>"You two have been called here to take part in a very special mission, one that you cannot let anyone else know about, do you understand?"  
>"Yes, Hokage-sama." They replied diligently.<br>"Shizune, bring her in."  
>Shizune moved from her silent position by the door and made her way out to retrieve the mission's client. It was no wonder she was the Hokage's apprentice. She was smooth and deadly, she also knew how to have fun, and though she restricted her mentors drinking habits, they were often found relaxing together at the local hot springs. The door opened again and Shizune stepped through, holding the hand of a young woman.<br>The woman seemed scared and lost, her hazel eyes darting about the room, as though looking for danger, or perhaps a place to hide.  
>She had shoulder length light-brown hair, and very pale skin. And even though she was in traditional Japanese wear, it was obvious she was not from this country, perhaps even of this continent. Her eyes settled on the two men before her and she examined them closely, checking for threats. Shizune lead the woman towards the Hokage's desk, where the older woman made her stand. The Hokage smiled softly, reassuringly at the girl, before gesturing to the two men at her desk.<br>"Iruka, you will teach this girl how to speak. She isn't from round here and she needs to fit in as much as possible. Kakashi, you will act as her body guard for the duration of her time in the Fire Country or until I see fit. Understood?"  
>"Yes, Hokage-sama." The pair bowed.<br>"And you may not ask her about her past or ask any questions about why you have to do this, consider it a personal mission from me. It's for her protection, all the information you need is in this scroll. Dismissed!"  
>Iruka held his hand out to the timid woman, who took it after a moment, and then he led her out of the office, Kakashi trailing after them with the scroll. They stopped at Ichiraku's for some dinner, ordering for the woman and helping her into the seats when she struggled with the kimono.<br>They sat either side of her as the silence descended, each wondering what they should do. The girl broke the quiet as she looked at the chopsticks in confusion, and then tugged on Kakashi's sleeve. "What is it?" He asked softly.  
>She held up the chopsticks and pointed to them, the ramen and then herself, before shaking her head. "You don't know how to use chopsticks?"<br>Iruka took his own and held them out, and then, ever so slowly, showed the woman how to hold them. Once he'd done with that he waved his hand at the woman, signing that she should do the same. She tried and failed, but got it right the second time, and then looked to Iruka for further instruction.  
>They took careful time to teach her how to eat, though she got rather frustrated halfway through her ramen and resorted to spearing her pork on the end of one of her chopsticks to eat, much to the amusement of people walking by. Kakashi gave up.<br>They needed to get this girl a place to stay and make her feel at home. They had already been here longer than they needed to be, and he'd just come back from a long mission and had to get some sleep.  
>He picked the sticks out of her hands and fed her himself, shocking her slightly, but she complied with his forcefulness. Iruka didn't really know what to say and so stayed quiet. He wondered about the woman.<br>Who was she? Why was she so far away from home? Who was it that scared her so much? And why was the Hokage so urgently wanting her protected?  
>The first thing to be sorted though, was her name.<br>The trio made their way through the late afternoon crowd towards Iruka's house. It was small, but had a spare room the young woman use, whereas Kakashi lived in a one bedroom apartment, he could barely get himself in there, let alone another person!  
>Sakura Haruno passed them in the street, rushing off to the hospital for some training with Tsunade. In the last few weeks, since Naruto had gone off to train with Jiraya, she'd been pushing herself hard to close the gap that had formed between them. To get Sasuke back.<br>Kakashi sighed quietly, remembering his own mistake, his own failure to help his students. Sakura didn't say hello, or perhaps she didn't notice her old sensei in her rush, but all the same it left Kakashi feeling lonely.  
>Iruka glanced back over his shoulder at the man, wondering what could be going through his mind. He glimpsed a shock of pink bounding off down the street and turned back to his own thoughts. If Kakashi felt alone at the loss of three students, then Iruka, who'd been left behind by all his students, and his own teammates, was on the edge of the abyss on the verge of falling in.<br>They turned into a darker alley off the main street, a short cut to Iruka's, and found an old man slumped there. He was clutching his heart and gasping for breath.  
>"Shit, he's having a heart attack! Iruka take her to yours I'll-"<br>"No, I'll take him, you're her bodyguard remember, here's the key to my place. I'll meet you there."  
>Without another word Iruka scooped up the old man and leapt onto the rooftops to get to the hospital in time.<br>Kakashi looked at the key in his hand, and then at the girl, whose large, expressive eyes betrayed her concern for the old man. Kakashi gave her his famous eye crinkle smile, and led her to the Academy teacher's house round the corner.  
>The pair walked up the stone steps and she examined the flowers on the top step. They were nearly dead, Iruka never remembering to water them in his hectic schedule. The Copy-Nin watched in awe as a white-purple glow surrounded the plant at the girl's touch, and slowly came back to life. The plant was now recognisable as a small yellow rose bush, and the girl turned to him, smiling softly.<br>Kakashi looked at the plant and then the girl, who pressed a finger to her lips in the common sign of 'our-little-secret', and then took the key from him, opening the door and stepping lightly inside.  
>Kakashi stood there dumbstruck for a few long moments before coming to himself and following the girl inside, one thought running through his head:<br>What the hell was she?  
>The dim interior brightened suddenly, causing Kakashi to be blinded for a second, and then the girl fell to her knees in the hallway, as though exhausted by something.<br>Kakashi ran to her side and saw what it was that was affecting her. Dry skin covered her frail form, and every breath was a chore. Her lips were chapped and bleeding, her hair suddenly limp and crunchy, like dead leaves.  
>She was dehydrated, extremely dehydrated, and her thin fingers clawed at his shirt, one word, foreign to him, she repeated urgently.<br>He could only guess what it was that she needed so desperately, and he hurried her through to the kitchen where he filled the biggest glass he could find with water, and tipped it down her throat.  
>She recovered quickly, her skin healing and her breath flowing easier. Her hair had life in it again and her eyes grew brighter.<br>Kakashi was confused. Had she taken the plant's aliment for her self? Given it her life-force to help it to live again? It would seem to be so, for she pressed her finger to her lips again, almost begging him to not tell anyone.  
>He nodded slowly, finally realising just why this girl needed to be protected. If she could give her life-force to plants, or even people, to make them heal, then there was a good chance she could take it to make herself stronger too. It made her dangerous and highly sought after by enemies of Konoha. But she could also be used as a medic if needed, right on the battle field. Taking the life-force of their foes and transferring it to their own troops.<br>A knowing look passed over the girl's face. She knew what he was thinking. Using her powers for personal gain, like what had been done to her in the past. It made her sad, and a little angry. She didn't want to be used anymore. That was the whole reason she had come to this part of the world in the first place. But now it looked like she might have to leave again, running for her life from people who might've helped her once more.  
>She looked away, contemplating what she should do.<br>Kakashi noticed this and realised his mistake too late again.  
>He'd made her feel like a thing, like a weapon, like nothing. He regretted it and made to quickly amend his fault.<br>"I'm sorry! I don't think of you like that, no one here does! I'm sorry."  
>She turned her head sharply towards him, confusion in her eyes. She didn't understand what he was saying, so he mimed his apology to her instead.<br>Eventually she nodded, smiling weakly to him, and jumping up to sit on the counter next to the sink. She filled the glass with more water and sipped it slowly this time, still feeling some of the side effects of her power, as the front door opened and an exhausted Iruka walked in.  
>He tramped into the kitchen and glanced at them both.<br>"Did anything happen while I was gone?"  
>Kakashi and the girl looked at each other for a moment.<br>"Nope. Nothing at all." Kakashi replied.

(AN: More chapters to come very soon!)


	2. Chapter 2  Day on the Town

Chapter 2 – Day on the Town

Iruka stirred from his place on the floor. Wondering how he'd got there, and seeing the masculine arm sticking out of his bed, he knew why.  
>Kakashi had kicked him out of his own bed.<br>The Copy-Nin had stayed the night, to make sure that the young woman felt safe, and because his fridge was empty and Iruka's was not.  
>Iruka stood and stretched, his spine making cracking noises all the way from bottom to top. It was painful, but at the same time it felt really good. He pulled clean clothes out of his tiny wardrobe and dressed for the day. It was ten minutes before his alarm was due to go off, so he left it on to wake his friend, and went to start breakfast.<br>He was greeted in the kitchen by the warm yummy scent of bacon, eggs and tomatoes frying in a large pan.  
>The girl was there, dressed in the same clothes she'd been wearing yesterday, cooking for the three of them.<br>The small table was set and there was freshly squeezed orange juice in a large jug in the centre of the white table cloth. Iruka wondered when he'd last seen that cloth, the last time he'd been organised enough to arrange the table nicely before eating was probably years ago.  
>She turned to him, not surprised by his arrival, and smiled warmly at him. She gestured to the table and moved the large pan over to the plates she had set next to the stove. She served up and placed the three plates at their settings before dumping the pan in the sink to soak, a sink that had last night, been full to the brim with dirty dishes. Just when had she got up? And how had she been able to move about in the house without waking either him or the Copy-Nin?<br>Was she just a really quiet girl or did she possess some ninja skills? Either way he wasn't going to complain, it wasn't every day a pretty woman would make him breakfast.  
>She left the room with two pan lids and headed through to Iruka's bedroom, currently occupied by a lazy man who was notorious for not getting up on time.<br>Iruka heard his alarm go off with little success, and then heard the crash of metal on metal and a shout of fear and annoyance from Kakashi.  
>The woman dragged Kakashi out of bed. First she opened the curtains and blinds full, and then she stole Kakashi's duvet and pillows. Kakashi lay there, taking the punishing glare of the early morning sun and the sudden cold of the room. He looked up at the young woman. She had her hands on her hips, a pan lid held in each hand, and a frown of amusement on her face. He sighed and sat up; when she still didn't move from the room he stood and straightened his clothes, having slept in them the night before, and made his way to the kitchen.<br>He was greeted by Iruka laughing silently at him, and Kakashi playfully punched the shorter man in the arm. It was then he saw the food and juice on the table. He looked at Iruka who shook his head and nodded at the back of the girl as she put the pan lids away.  
>They sat and ate in silence for a while, she catering to their every need, pouring them more juice when they wanted it, and passing the salt before they even had to gesture for it.<br>It was like she was psychic, but Kakashi knew what was going on.  
>She was using her powers to figure out their needs. If they started to feel thirsty, she would pour them more juice, simple as that.<br>Iruka kept giving her looks across the table, and a few times glanced at Kakashi who made no reaction to the girl's mind-reading.  
>"Okay, hold up. What's going on here? What aren't you telling me Kakashi?" He finally asked exasperated.<br>Kakashi just smiled, his plate empty, his mask seemingly never moved. The girl cleared up their dishes and started washing them and the frying pan straight away. Iruka watched her. He decided to figure things out when he got back from the Academy, and went to get his bag with his marking in it. He checked his pocket for money, wondering if he would buy a bento on his way this morning or get ramen later. The girl tugged at his sleeve and handed him a homemade boxed lunch with a grin. Iruka took it, thanking her and turned to leave. Kakashi stopped him at the entrance.  
>"I'm gonna take her shopping, she only has that one outfit and the scroll says we can create a bill that the Hokage will pay for her. I'll just get the basics all the same, but do you want me to pick anything up for you?"<br>"Um… no, I think we're fine for food and stuff just now. I'll be back about four okay? See you later."  
>Kakashi shut the door behind the younger man and then pulled on his own shoes. The girl appeared behind him silently and smiled to him, a little unsure of herself. She watched him put on his shoes and then put on her own when he pushed hers towards her.<br>She pushed her feet into them quickly and grabbed the basket she'd found in the bottom of a cupboard in the kitchen. Kakashi eye-crinkled at her and held the door open for her before following her out and locking it behind him.  
>They walked side by side towards the centre of the village where the morning market was. The small square was filled with people, and the girl stopped on the edge of the market, a little scared by all the people. Kakashi reached for her and wrapped his arm over her shoulders, holding her close to him so that she wouldn't loose him in the crush.<br>They made slow progress towards a woman's cloths shop; it displayed kimonos of many different styles, from everyday wear to formal robes. There were even some new unusual pieces on display, possibly from some of the neighbouring countries. The bell atop the door chimed as they entered and the civilian girl behind the till looked up in surprise at them.  
>"Hatake-san? It's not like you to be shopping in here, what brings you?"<br>"I'm escorting a guest of the Hokage's for the duration of their stay in Konoha. The Hokage has also requested that all her guests' purchases be put on a bill that she herself will pay. Once we're done here for the day, can you send the tab to the Hokage's office immediately?"  
>"Yes, of course Hatake-san. What do you need from us today?"<br>As she spoke, three more women appeared from all about the store, ready to serve them.  
>"Just a few basics for her time here, a few casual outfits and one formal kimono with all the works."<br>The women bowed and rushed off to find everything they could think of.  
>Kakashi looked around the store at all the fabrics and accessories. He couldn't understand why women needed so many clothes, he didn't have that many clothes, but every woman he'd ever dated always had something new every time he saw them.<br>Not that he dated often, he was too busy with those genin of his… but now?  
>They were growing up; one day they wouldn't need him anymore, and that scared him to no end.<br>There was a squeak from the changing rooms and the young woman tumbled out, running away from the assistants attempting to get her into new clothes. She was holding a couple of t-shirts and a few pairs of trousers, which she thrust at Kakashi in a rage before leaving the store.  
>Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the shop-girls who blushed and served him at the till in silence. He walked out of the shop, and seeing the woman nowhere, panicked for a moment.<br>"Hey! Kakashi-san! Is this one yours?" Called a male voice.  
>Turning, Kakashi watched as Genma walked into view through the crowd, towing the girl behind him. She didn't look pleased.<br>"Yeah, how'd you know?" The Copy-Nin questioned.  
>"I saw you with her earlier, and when she ran out of the shop I thought you might like her back… doesn't talk much does she?"<br>"She's… not from round here. Thanks Gen, we should be going now."  
>The Jounin walked away, vanishing in the crowd, and Kakashi took the young woman's hand and dragged her through the market towards a small café for some tea.<br>They sat and sipped at their tea for a while, watching the world go by. Kakashi wondered about the girl. Her name was something to question, and so Kakashi set about trying to find out what it was.  
>He first pointed at himself, and said his name slowly, then repeated it a bit faster. She watched him curiously, her eyes narrowed slightly, before carefully repeating his name.<br>He nodded and then pointed to her and held both palms up in the common gesture of 'What?', before nodding at her again.  
>She looked down and shook her head. She tapped one finger against her temple and then made a knocking motion. She motioned herself sleeping, and then shrugged.<br>Kakashi understood.  
>She'd hit her head and couldn't remember anything.<br>He wondered how it had happened, but knew not to ask the girl questions at the Hokage's request.  
>Still, who was she? And what was this unique power she had?<br>"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted someone from the rooftops above. Their shadow loomed overhead as they leapt off the ledge and plummeted towards the earth below.  
>They landed right next to the young woman, who didn't even bat an eyelid and kept sipping her tea.<br>Rock Lee greeted them with his usual bright annoyance, and requested that Kakashi help him with something important.  
>Kakashi tried to make an excuse, but the girl stayed him, she smiled at the boy and stood to follow him, curling her finger in a beckoning motion at Kakashi.<br>They followed Lee to a small dojo on the edge of Konoha, one he had deemed his to spar with other people in order to grow stronger.  
>They followed him inside and saw what all the fuss was about.<br>Lee was writing a love letter to Sakura, and he wanted Kakashi's help.  
>"I tried to do it the way Guy-sensei showed me, but Sakura-chan didn't seem to like that, so... Will you help me write a love letter to Sakura-chan Kakashi-sensei?"<br>He bowed low at this point; sweat beading on his brow in concentration.  
>Kakashi looked at the young woman, who looked suddenly determined to help the boy, even though she couldn't understand a word they were saying.<br>She pulled up Lee's chin and smiled at him, nodding then dragged him outside.  
>She picked up a stick and started drawing in the dirt.<br>She drew a house with a girl in the window and then a miniature Lee sneakily placing flowers on her doorstep with a card signed only with an 'X'.  
>Lee grinned at her and was just about to rush off when the girl's arm snapped out and stopped him in his tracks. He crouched next to her, watching her continue to draw in the dirt. Kakashi watched with interest, it wasn't often he saw what women wanted so clearly in front of him.<br>She was drawing the moon and stars over the house and Lee soon understood.  
>He was to drop off flowers anonymously at Sakura's house for her to discover in the morning.<br>Very romantic thought Kakashi, a bit sappy for his tastes, but it suited Lee down to a tee.  
>Lee was grinning ear to ear, his face almost swallowed by the joy.<br>"But what flowers should I give to Sakura-chan?" he then asked in earnest.  
>"Red roses of course, they are the most romantic flower right?" Kakashi replied calmly.<br>"Thank you Kakashi-sensei and…" Lee trailed off looking at the woman, who just smiled weakly and shook her head in apology.  
>Then she looked happy and excited, pointing wildly at Kakashi and then at herself. She said Kakashi's name and then pointed at herself, then at Kakashi again, before tapping her head.<br>"I think she wants you to think of a name for her Kakashi-sensei." Lee laughed.  
>Kakashi crinkled his eye at them both, Lee rushing off to choose flowers and the woman smiling madly at him. Yes, he would have to think of a name for her… but what would suit her?<p>

(AN: I forgot my disclaimer, I only own the plot, Kokone and any other characters I have created, nothing else!)


	3. Chapter 3  First Contact

Chapter 3 – First Contact

Kokone; that was what she had chosen, the woman from another land.  
>Kokone, it meant 'Sound of the heart', and how true it was.<br>Kakashi and Iruka had spent all night with her, looking through names and getting her opinion on each name. They'd been through a baby book Kakashi had had to buy, over a hundred names before she decided she liked Kokone the best.  
>She'd even started learning a few basic words and phrases from Iruka, who thought her to be a brilliant student, her only fault was instead of saying 'I' or 'me', she would say her name.<br>"Kokone wants water please!" she piped up, her voice high and light. She had a strange lilting quality to her voice, but her pronunciation was excellent.  
>The waitress smiled at her, taking a note of the girls order and then going off to fetch the trio's drinks while they decided on food. The family run restaurant they were in was small, but secluded on the eastern edge of the town. The food was good, the service friendly and quick, and it was reasonably priced. It was only her third day with the two men, but already they felt an attachment to the woman who was always taking care of them and smiling. She sometimes got this look on her face when she was looking at them. It was one of concern and worry, almost like she was looking into their souls, into their pain, and she wanted to help, but didn't know what to do. Whenever they caught her making that face they felt bad for making her worry about them. She was doing it again.<br>Her eyes were watery, her nose slightly crinkled up with the effort of holding back tears. Her full lips were pulled into a hard, thin line, betraying her concern for her boys.  
>"Kokone? Are you alright?"<br>"Kokone is fine." She whispered.  
>Iruka looked at Kakashi and then reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers in a sign of comfort.<br>The crashing of plates and a female scream snapped them all to attention.  
>Kakashi stood and pulled out a kunai and made his way towards the kitchen, Iruka scooting round the table to put an arm about Kokone's shoulders.<br>The swinging door was flung right off it's hinges, smashing into the wall opposite. Smoke bombs were flung into the restaurant, filling the room in a mater of seconds. Iruka moved Kokone onto the floor under the table, and gave her a kunai to protect herself with, then stood in front of the table, a second line of defence from Kakashi.  
>The sound of metal on metal reached Iruka's ears, and he could almost make out movement in the smoke.<br>There were seven chakra signatures in there, one must be Kakashi. Two forms leapt out from the fray and one met metal in the throat as Iruka caught him with deadly accuracy. The second vanished for a few moments and Iruka couldn't figure out where he'd gone until Kokone screamed from behind him.  
>The smoke cleared just enough for him to see the girl being held by a missing nin from Suna, she was terrified and had lost her kunai under the table in her panic.<br>The nin backed out of the front door, a poisoned blade held to the girl's neck. Iruka couldn't risk her getting hurt and didn't do anything.  
>There was a strange purple glow that suddenly surrounded the pair as they neared the street, the nin let go of the girl and crumpled to the floor, dead, the purple glow stayed on Kokone's pale skin, slowly dimming down. She leaned against the door for a moment before looking up at Iruka, he looked shocked, but not afraid like she'd been expecting.<br>Kakashi called out to them from the fight.  
>"Iruka! Get her OUT of here NOW!"<br>And so the teacher flung himself into action. He scooped up the girl and took to the rooftops, halting only to tell the ANBU what was going on. They'd been on the roof when he'd got there, about to charge the building. They dashed inside to assist Kakashi, and then Iruka was off again.  
>He had to get somewhere safe, somewhere the group of missing nin wouldn't go. He headed for the Hyuga Compound.<br>Once there he found Hinata in the front yard about to leave to go training with her team mates. Shino was there too, he being the gentleman and escorting Hinata place to place. When Iruka explained his need to the Hyuga heir, she rushed inside to get her father and other family members.  
>When they arrived back outside a few moments later, Iruka told them only what he could, that an important guest of the Hokage's was in danger and they needed the Hyuga strength to protect her.<br>Kokone was pushed into the compound and Hinata lead her to one of the rooms at its centre. There she was surrounded by guards, Iruka heading back to help Kakashi and the ANBU.  
>Kokone sat in silence, her arms curled about her knees. Shino had been ushered into the room alongside Hinata, his bugs buzzing for a fight.<br>Some of them were curious of the new person in their midst, and they went to investigate.  
>They landed on the back of her hand and she looked at them curiously, unafraid of them like most other girls. She lifted her hand and allowed them to crawl over her wrist, tasting her chakra as they went. They must have liked it, for soon more of the beetles arrived. Shino went over to the woman and called his bugs back. They were slow to return, seemingly drunk off her chakra.<br>When they got back to his body and communicated her taste to the rest the kikaichū they nearly went insane with lust for it, even Shino had a bit of a hard time controlling himself.  
>All was quiet for a time, a good twenty minutes, and people started to relax. However the sudden blast of hot air through the door signalled the arrival of danger. The Hyuga were cautious, but not afraid of the enemy in their land. They sprang into action, the dust kicking up a storm. More smoke bombs went off, making it hard to see, but not for the Hyuga. They took out most of the assailants with ease, save for one. He launched an explosive attack, kunai and explosive tags spreading everywhere. Even with their abilities, the Hyuga still had to dodge out of the way of the barrage. There was a scream of pain, and then another scream of anguish.<br>The missing nin laughed at the scene before him.  
>Hanibi lay still on the floor… a kunai sticking out of her chest.<br>Her breathing was slow and laboured, her eyes closed against the pain, her father and sister at her sides.  
>She was bleeding heavily, her life slipping away quickly. Hinata did her best and administered first aid, but it wasn't enough. Hanibi cried a little towards the end, looking with dull eyes at her beloved family. Kokone pushed through to the child. She looked at her hands and pulled Hisashi and Hinata out of the way.<br>She grasped the kunai and pulled it out, then placed her hand over the wound and closed her eyes in concentration.  
>A pale purple glow surrounded the pair of them, and blood suddenly started dripping from Kokone's chest. She gasped and both she and Hanibi cried out at one point, before they collapsed side by side. They breathed together for a moment, the purple glow still surrounding them.<br>Then Hanibi sat up, perfectly healed.  
>Hisashi dashed forward, grasping his daughter hard to his chest. Hinata turned over the stranger and gasped at the mess that she saw there. Kokone had the exact same wound as Hanibi had had only moments before. As she watched, the flesh closed over and healed completely. The woman stood up and wandered over to the intruder. She glared at him, then raised her right hand, thin tendrils of purple snaking forwards. They wrapped about his wrists and neck, then dragged him towards the girl.<br>He screamed as though burned, wriggling to get free but failing.  
>Kokone held him up and placed her bare hand on his forehead. The man screamed some more, then his eyes rolled back into his head and the strange woman dropped him to the earth unconscious. She turned away from him, took three steps and fell onto her hands and knees, desperately taking a huge lungful of air, exhausted. ANBU arrived just then, they took away the half-dead missing nin and said nothing to any of them.<br>Kakashi and Iruka followed, and save for a few tiny cuts and bruises, they rushed to their charge's side, Iruka picked her up bridal-style, she wrapped her arms about his neck. Kakashi thanked the Hyuga, asked about damage and injuries, and was filled with shock, fear and relief when he was told of what had happened to Hanibi.  
>Hisashi bowed low before the young woman who had saved the life of his youngest child.<br>"We, the Hyuga Clan, are indebted to you for the great honour you have done this day." The rest of the clan followed suit, bowing low in thanks to this mysterious woman.  
>Hinata activated her Byakugan to survey the damage done to her sister's body, and found nothing there. She turned her gaze towards the stranger and kept her surprise in when she saw what she did.<br>The woman had nearly three times the number of tenketsu in her chakra system as any normal ninja. It was possible she could even defend her internal organs from the Gentle Fist, something no one had ever done before.  
>She'd keep this information to herself… for now.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4  The Abyss and Back

Chapter 4 – The Abyss and Back

Tsunade glared at the report in front of her. It was the details of the interrogation of the missing nin from Suna who, had attacked Konoha and made an attempt at kidnapping Kokone, the strange woman from a far away land.  
>She wondered for a moment, her elbows on her desk and her chin resting on the back of her clasped hands, if she'd been right in letting the woman stay in Konoha.<br>She had saved Hanibi's life… but the child wouldn't have gotten hurt if it hadn't have been for Kokone's presence.  
>But it all came down to her decision, and she'd already allowed the woman to stay, and she could be useful to them, as much as she hated to admit it.<br>There was a short knock on her office door, and Ibiki, Anko and Inoichi entered the room in single file. They each bowed to their leader and then Ibiki spoke, his voice low and dangerous.  
>"Hokage-sama, you need to come see this. The prisoner has something very interesting to say."<br>The Hokage was instantly on her feet and rushing out the door. She rushed past Shizune who was just outside the door and yelled for her to hold the fort until she'd got back from some 'business'.  
>The Hokage made her way into the ANBU interrogation chambers. There were many different kinds of rooms, some were for sensory depravation, others looked like a dominatrix's wildest dream, some were just bare walls, a single bulb on a wire dangling above a hard metal chair bolted to the cold floor.<br>In a room near the end of the long dark corridor, a door stood ajar, two ANBU standing guard at the entrance. They stepped aside when the Hokage approached, pushing the door open just enough to let her pass. They closed it behind her, a dull 'thunk' that signalled her arrival to the prisoner. He looked up from his place by the wall, chained there with chakra restricting bonds, and smiled maliciously.  
>He spoke; his voice low and filled with the intent to hurt, the words foreign to Tsunade.<br>The Hokage knew what she would have to do to learn what the man was saying, and though she didn't want to do it, she knew that she must.  
>Nearly ripping the door from the frame in her hurry to get out of the room, the Hokage stormed off down the hallway, signalling the ANBU to stay, and for Ibiki to keep out of it. Kakashi sensed the familiar chakra signature closing in on him, and got up from his watch place on the roof of Iruka's house.<br>Kokone was in the garden below, nearly finished hanging out the washing, oblivious to the Hokage's arrival on the loose tiles overhead.  
>Tsunade said nothing to him, just nodded and leapt down to collect the girl. The three of them travelled ninja style over the buildings, something Kokone hated, but tolerated as she knew other things were more important right now.<br>The ANUB corridor scared her, the dim lighting seemingly a reminder of a distant memory, she clung to Kakashi's elbow, fingers twined in the tough fabric.  
>Nearing the chamber, Anko greeted them with a smile and a small wave, then held the door open for them to pass.<br>Ibiki was standing in front of the man, watching him like a hawk, and frowned at the man's reaction when the strange girl came into view.  
>The man spoke, voice taunting her almost, trying to get a reaction.<br>When nothing happened, he changed tactics and talked absentmindedly about something.  
>Kokone's fingers twitched in anger for a moment, but she was otherwise unmoved, and only Kakashi noticed her struggle with her emotions.<br>The next thing the man said though, that got a reaction.  
>Kokone lunged forward, screeching something at him, fingers reaching out to him, like she wanted to rip his throat out. Kakashi held her back, both arms about her waist, feeling bruises forming on his shins where she was kicking him in an effort to get him to let go.<br>She soon stilled, but she kept on yelling at the prisoner, spite and hatred quite apparent to all gathered there.  
>The missing nin, half-whispered next, almost like he wanted everyone to strain to hear him, the words only clear to one person though.<br>Kokone went limp, her knees giving way out of shock, her eyes wide with fear.  
>She pushed away from them all, towards the door this time, and Kakashi let her go. She ran down the corridor, not stopping til she reached the open air outside, and crashed into a hard, warm person.<br>Iruka looked at the girl in his arms, the tears streaming down her cheeks, her breath an effort.  
>Realising just who she'd run into, Kokone wrapped her arms around Iruka's neck, sobbing away.<br>"What's wrong? What's happened?" Iruka pleadingly asked her, hoping he would get an answer.  
>"B-b-brother… gone…" she managed to choke out.<br>"You're brother? Where is he? Kokone? Answer me!"  
>"Gone… dark… nothing… don't know word…"<br>"Okay, it's okay, try and say it."  
>"Box in ground, dark and nothing, never see brother ever now…"<br>Iruka finally realised what the girl was saying.  
>She'd just found out her brother was dead…<br>Kakashi arrived at that moment, he looked concerned and confused, like he had no idea what was going on.  
>"What the hell is going on?" Iruka hissed through bared teeth, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around the delicate frame clinging to him.<br>"The Hokage needed to get her to talk to the prisoner… he was talking Kokone's language and we couldn't understand him. The guy pissed her off a bit and then made her run out of the room… what's wrong with her…?"  
>"Her brother… your prisoner just let her know about her brother's death."<br>"Shit." Kakashi looked down, ashamed and angry with himself for not figuring this out when it had happened.  
>The Hokage heard all of this and stayed where she was, standing behind the door of the ANBU base, her throat tight with memory and her own pain.<br>Her brother, she'd lost him too, and so she knew the pain the young woman was going through. Pushing the door open, she walked to the trio gathered just outside.  
>"Take her home boys. Keep her close… she'd going to need you tonight." The Hokage half-whispered to them with watery eyes.<br>They stood there in shock for a moment, but then Iruka scooped up Kokone and they walked calmly home.  
>Upon reaching the door, the tears still hadn't stopped, but she was crying quietly now. Kakashi wasn't sure which was worse.<br>They took her to her room and put her in bed, they both went to leave, but she had hold of both their hands, and she refused to let go.  
>The following morning found them curled up together in the bed, all four arms of the men wrapped around the girl who had interrupted their lives so much in such a short amount of time.<br>Iruka managed to prise himself away to make some breakfast, and nodded to a still sleepy Kakashi who pulled the woman closer to him.  
>She slept on; seemingly unaware of how much the men had grown to care for her. Kakashi looked down at her sleeping face, the cheeks still stained with tears, with eyes a little red and puffy. She was still beautiful…<br>Kakashi stopped his train of thought right there. He couldn't think that way, the Hokage would most likely kill him.  
>Kokone stirred a little in her sleep, a frown forming and her lips thinning in what the Copy-Nin realised was a nightmare.<br>The girl tossed and turned a little next to him, and began to make scared mewling noises until she woke with a terrified scream a few moments later. She sat up suddenly and found arms holding her close, and calming whispers from the person holding her.  
>She sobbed a little and Iruka came back into the room to see what the commotion was about.<br>Kakashi was sat with Kokone in his lap, rocking her back and forth gently. Iruka smiled at the sweet little scene, but for some reason felt a little jealous. Shaking his feelings aside, the teacher went back to the kitchen to continue with the breakfast. He wondered for a moment again where those feelings had come from, but put it down to the fact that he liked to be the one to look after people. He reminded himself that he was looking after people by making them food, and got on with turning over the bacon.  
>Kokone whimpered once more into Kakashi's shoulder before her breathing returned to normal. Her shoulders shuddered and calmed. Kakashi was still holding her in his lap, one hand absentmindedly stroking her hair, and wondered what to do. He remembered loosing his father, Obito and Rin, his sensei too, and wasn't sure how to help the woman get through her pain. It wasn't like he was any good at dealing with his own loss, let alone other peoples!<br>He sighed and was a little startled when Kokone wrapped her arms round his neck, comforting him.  
>She drew back a little, to look him in the eye, and smiled at him. She'd bottled up her emotions, to keep herself from bursting there and then, something Kakashi knew a lot about.<br>Many ninja did that, bottled everything up so that they could finish their mission, they called it 'stonewalling'. It mostly happened after a kill or traumatic event. They would always need some help to come back from their inner abyss though, and more often than naught, it would be through some intimate physical contact.  
>She pulled away completely and grabbed some clothes from the drawers next to the bed before making her way to the bathroom to get dressed. She returned a few minutes later, looking like nothing had ever happened, smiling and clean, ready for a brand new day. Iruka arrived then to announce breakfast, distracting Kakashi from his worried thoughts about Kokone. The trio went through to the kitchen and sat quietly eating before Iruka went off to work. Kakashi flicked through the TV channels in the hope of finding something good, and Kokone moped the floor.<br>There was a knock at the door, which Kakashi answered to Genma and Raido, some other Jounin. They walked into the kitchen and Genma was checking out Kokone's ass when Kakashi walked in. He was about to reprimand the womaniser, but before he could, a soggy cloth slapped him in the face. Kokone stood there, furious, her hands on her hips.  
>Genma cringed as the dirty soap water reached his mouth, and he ended up spiting it out on Kokone's freshly clean floor, to which she didn't take kindly to either. She started shouting at him and trying to make him clean up whilst Raido explained why they were there to Kakashi. The Hokage had wanted some extra protection for the woman, after recent events, it was the best thing to do. Kakashi looked round the larger man's highly muscled body to gaze in shock at the scene before him.<br>Genma, a Jounin level ninja, was pinned to the kitchen floor, unable to break free, by a woman who knew nothing about ninja skills. "I give in, I give in! I'll clean up I promise!" the grown man screamed.  
>Kokone got up and threw the ninja the mop before storming into the garden.<br>Raido looked from Kakashi to the open door and raised an eyebrow. "She… erm… has a bit of a temper?" Kakashi guessed as he sidled out the door after his charge.

(AN: As a warning, the next chapter has some scenes of a sexual nature... just saying...)


	5. Chapter 5  Silence Broken

Chapter 5 – Silence Broken

The next few days passed without event, Raido and Genma just hung about with Kakashi when Kokone went about doing housework. They went out to the market together, and Kokone even became friends with Chouko, the Akimichi clan's mother.  
>They'd swapped recipes in one of the Akimichi's restaurants, and now Chouko was happy to have the young woman round to cook with her. It was today that the three Jounin were sitting in the Akimichi's clan grounds, listening to Kokone and Chouko baking, that Iruka arrived in a hurry.<br>"Where's Kokone?" the teacher shouted, "She's in danger! The prisoner escaped, he had inside help!"  
>The Jounin rushed inside to find Kokone and Chouko armed with knives and a large meat cleaver. They'd over heard the yelling outside and were prepared.<br>Just then, four ANBU arrived at the door, sent by the Hokage to protect the woman and capture the prisoner. The girl in question wasn't moving from the Akimichi kitchen, she was adamant in her staying put, which Chouko approved of. Her boys could handle anything.  
>Her husband came in from sparring a few minutes later, with his old teammates, Inoichi and Shikaku. They were worried when they saw ANBU inside, but were soon put at ease by the sheer number of ninja gathered there. They waited for a good half hour before Kokone spoke up.<br>"This is ridiculous. If they were going to attack they would've done it already. We should just bait them and take them out then."  
>The ninja looked at each other. She was right.<br>"Look, I'll just… go for a walk… alone, and they'll go for me right? That's when you guys come in!"  
>"It's too dangerous, what if you get hurt?" Iruka cried, anger and worry turning his cheeks red.<br>"Life is dangerous. You let children run around with kunai, teaching them to kill, how is that any different to what I'm doing to help the village now?"  
>The Chunin was silenced.<br>Shikaku was thinking, planning everything out.  
>"I've got it. Let's go for a walk."<br>With basket in hand, Kokone wandered down the shaded woodland path. She looked at the flowers, and even picked a few to take home with her. Hidden inside the wicker, Pakkun resided. In the trees, the Konoha nin waited for the inevitable ambush. As Kokone reached a small pond with a tiny waterfall pouring into it, a twig snapped behind her.  
>She turned to see the Suna nin and one Konoha betrayer waiting for her. She looked scared to them, and they advanced with darkness their eyes. Then she smiled, and they knew they'd been tricked. Their shadows constricted around them as the Nara shinobi used their special technique on them. The ANBU surrounded the pair and took them into custody.<br>"Well… that was easier than I thought it would have been." Remarked Kokone as she sauntered past the prisoners towards her friends in the Akimichi clan. They all went back to the Clan's main house where Kokone remembered something and dashed inside to the oven.  
>Chouko remembered something too and rushed in to help, they'd left something cooking in there, and if they didn't get it out now, it'd be ruined.<br>The men settled down on some benches in the yard, just as Asuma arrived with the younger Ino-Shika-Cho team. The sweet scent of chocolate emerged through the door just then, along with the two women carrying large plates of cake.  
>They placed the three large chocolate cakes on a table in front of the benches and set out some smaller pieces before sharing out the gooey desert. Chouji immediately stuffed his face whilst Ino insisted she was on a diet and Shikamaru said it was too troublesome. Kokone set cake in front of each of them anyway and whispered something to Ino before skipping off to get some of her own. Ino smiled and tucked in.<br>The large group hung out well into the evening, and ended up staying for dinner and snacks before all going their separate ways home.  
>Kokone skipped ahead of the four men who were now staying at Iruka's house, she was humming to herself and smiling all the way, the sugar pumping through her veins still keeping her hyper.<br>When they got back to the house they discovered a sleeping Haruno Sakura on the doorstep. Kokone awoke her and the pinkette gave them her message from the Hokage.  
>Due to the number of people who had been staying in the building, the Hokage was letting them all stay in one of the larger houses nearer the Hokage building. It was large with four bedrooms, all which were en-suite and had high walls around the substantial front and back gardens. It even had its own private training area. They would move in tomorrow, and live together for as long as it took to keep Kokone safe.<br>Kokone herself wasn't too sure about the idea. Now she'd have more rooms to keep tidy, Iruka interrupted by stating that they would all help keep the house neat. Something Genma didn't look too happy about, but with a harsh glance from the little woman who could beat him up with barely a touch, he agreed.  
>Raido said nothing, keeping to the stoic silent type that he was.<br>The move was easy, seeing as most of the new house was furnished already. They all shifted personal items and clothing over, Kokone getting the master bedroom, Iruka and Kakashi got their own rooms and Genma and Raido shared the final room.  
>They took only half the day to get everything moved, glad it was the weekend.<br>To celebrate finishing the move, Genma suggested they all go out for a drink or five, and for once Kokone was on his side, she liked to dance apparently, and hadn't been able to since she'd got here nearly three weeks ago.  
>So they all, bar Kakashi, put on some clubbing clothes and waited for Kokone to come down the stairs.<br>Genma was in a sleek black shirt and black combats, Raido had settled on a deep red shirt and charcoal grey slacks, and Iruka was in a dark green short sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans.  
>When Kokone came down the stairs, they'd all stared, Genma the first to make a sound, which came out as a strangled gurgle.<br>Kokone was in a short black sequined dress, it was mostly backless, meeting in a silver clasp at the base of the back of her neck. She wore huge, spindly, stilettos that also bore a silver clasp on them similar to the one on her dress.  
>With it was a silver clutch bag, and that was it. Her make up was simple but striking, deep red lipstick and slight silver over her eyes and long eyelashes.<br>Needless to say the four men were gobsmacked by her appearance.  
>They all made their way to the loudest section of town, located in the south west of the village, the pups and clubs were there. Some were civilian only, due to the number of fights that generally came about from drunken ninja hanging out. So they headed to the most well known ninja barclub in Konoha.  
>The Sleeping Shinobi was the joint to be at if you were anyone, and generally civilians didn't go in there, but Kokone was fearless in her garb, and sauntered right in.<br>They moved into the packed room, pushing their way to the bar, where they ordered sake and watched the crowd dancing to the heavy loud beat of the music. It overpowered all other hearing, and the group had to communicate through sign language. They went to one of the free tables at the back, and settled there for a few moments. Izumo and Kotetsu were at the next table, along with Anko and Kurenai. Raido got in the next round of drinks, his height advantage enabling him to get through the crush easier.  
>After that, Kokone grabbed Iruka and Genma's hands and dragged them to the floor.<br>Due to so many people dancing there, they were all pressed against each other; bodies soon became hot and sweaty. They danced, moving as one almost, Kokone in the middle, with Genma at her back and Iruka right in her face.  
>They moved with the crowd, shifting around each other, pressing against one another.<br>Raido and Kakashi swapped out with Genma and Iruka after a few songs, and the dancing got even more intense. The bass dropped and the people screamed their delight at the song choice to the roof. Raido's hands were on Kokone's hips, Kakashi's about her neck for a moment, til Anko snagged him on her way to the bar. The pair were left to themselves, facing each other they looked into each others eyes with the passion from the dance floor and the alcohol. Raido pulled the woman ever closer to him, they grinded together, moving as one. They didn't even notice when they hit the wall and Raido's lips found Kokone's. Their lips met in a frenzy of nipping and tongues. Kokone found herself pinned to the wall, Raido's knee between her legs, her hands in his hair.  
>Iruka saw them and paled with jealousy, Kakashi followed suit, not that you could tell. They made their way through the crowd to the pair, intent on stopping them, when Genma got there first.<br>He pulled them apart and pushed them through to the back of the club, into the back room. The envious men followed, pushing into the room after the trio, only to find, not Genma telling them off, but joining in!  
>The three were standing together, Genma's lips leaving large bruises on Kokone's neck whilst Raido unclipped the dress. She moaned softly, too lost in the feeling to notice the arrival of her sensei and her body guard. Iruka wasn't sure what to do; Kakashi shut the door with a loud thud, startling everyone into looking at him.<br>Kokone's blush spread down her neck, but she still had that same lust in her eyes, lust now directed at the newest arrivals.  
>It just so happened that the clasp on her dress finally gave just then, and she had to stop it from falling by crossing her arms over her chest. There was still an ample view of her cleavage, enough to give the four men an increased tightening in their pants.<br>She reached one hand out to Iruka and Kakashi… inviting them in…  
>They couldn't stop themselves from indulging in her.<br>The four men kissed and nipped at her skin, the heat between them all nearly too much to bare.  
>The door opened and Anko and Kotetsu stumbled into the room. The pair stopped long enough to watch the scene before them and then slowly backed out of the room… they'd find somewhere else to fuck.<br>However their arrival had ruined the mood somewhat and the five people slowed and stopped their motions. Kokone pulled her dress back up and clipped it loosely back together again. Her hands reached out to Raido and Iruka, she pulled at them, tugging them from the room. They all left the club and headed home, stopping here and there to kiss and touch each other, even Genma and Raido shared kisses, and Iruka was practically molested by Kakashi down one street.  
>They eventually made to the house, all aroused beyond comprehension. Kokone opened the door quickly and pulled her boys inside.<br>They didn't even make it to a bedroom.  
>Kokone didn't get a chance to unclip her dress before it was ripped from her body, Raido's bare chest against her back, she found herself lifted into the air, and Genma tugged off her tiny silk panties. Iruka kissed her lips as Kakashi's fingers attacked her breasts.<br>Clothes were tossed about the room without a care, and soon all the men followed Kokone into nakedness.  
>Genma dipped his fingers into Kokone's wetness, so warm, and she let out a loud moan that only fuelled the men even more.<br>Kakashi and Raido moved to place the woman on the floor, she knelt there, and reached for them all at once.  
>Kakashi knelt in front of her, kissing her full bruised lips, Raido ran his nails down her back, sending shivers right through her to the boiling, coiling feeling inside her.<br>Kakashi felt himself being pushed back by the woman, and ended up on his back with her straddling him. Genma and Iruka pulled her hands to them, and she stroked their manhoods, adding in a little twisting motion that drove them both crazy. She grinded against Kakashi, his hard, swollen dick rubbing against her clit. Raido massaged her breasts from behind, his own length pressing against her ass.  
>Kakashi raised his hips a little, forcing Kokone to lift herself too, and when he got the opportunity Kakashi brought himself back down, and positioned himself under her entrance. As she came back down she found him pressing against her, and she pushed herself down over him.<br>They both gasped and moaned at the feeling of filling and being filled. It was at this moment Raido pressed two of his fingers into her ass, stretching her to get himself in. She cried out in pleasure and surprise. Genma taking the opportunity to thrust into the woman's wanting mouth. She sucked him eagerly, still stroking Iruka's length, her eyes staring into his, warm and happy.  
>She suddenly swapped Genma for Iruka, and the shorter man gasped when her mouth engulfed him. She swapped back and forth between them and Raido pressed insistently at her other entrance, pressing until the tight ring of muscle gave and he pushed himself into the hot space, groaning in ecstasy as he did so.<br>Kokone screamed around Iruka's cock and he nearly let himself go just from the noise, let alone the delicious feeling it gave him.  
>Kakashi massaged the woman's breasts; Raido grabbed her hips and thrust into her, Genma and Iruka, she took them both in her mouth at the same time, the coiling inside her was threatening to spring.<br>Iruka and Genma, lips locked as they were, halted for a moment as the pleasure reached its peak. They both released into the woman's mouth, and she swallowed as much as she could, though some tricked down her chin. Raido's thrusting became more erratic, signalling his orgasm nearing, Kokone's body shook and quivered as hers slammed into her, and Kakashi let out a full throated cry as he came inside the beautiful woman atop him.  
>They collapsed in a pile on the floor, though Kokone was too spent to move and lay on top of Kakashi, he still inside her.<br>They could barely bring themselves to move, but eventually made it to Kokone's room, where they all lay in the Queen sized bed, the soft red silk sheets cool against their still burning skin.  
>The sun was rising.<br>It crept under the edge of the curtains, invading the room with its golden rays. Kakashi woke and when he saw his empty arms, he looked around for the woman he lo-  
>Kakashi stopped himself and slid out of the bed to go find Kokone. She was in the garden, watching the sun rise, the reddish pink rays making her pale skin glow with life.<br>He walked silently up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist, drawing her back to him.  
>She was crying silently, her hands gripping her sides tightly, like she thought she might fall apart at any moment.<br>"I can't get over it Kakashi… my brother… he was only sixteen… I want to know what happened to him, but I don't know where to start. I don't know what to do anymore…"  
>"Don't put yourself down; it's not your fault. If you go to the Hokage, she might be able to give you some information from the interrogation… I can't be sure, but it's a start right?"<br>"Thanks Kakashi… I love you…"  
>Her voice was so low, the Copy-Nin wasn't sure if he'd heard her properly.<br>"I love you too, Kokone…"  
>Iruka watched this with sad but warm eyes. He loved this woman too, but her heart belonged to Kakashi… as long as she was happy, that was all that mattered.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6  Broken Hope

Chapter 6 – Broken Hope

Kabuto watched Sasuke train, calculating gaze marking out each move behind those glasses of his. Orochimaru-sama… he's a masterpiece. Across the other side of the world, Naruto was working up a sweat under his Ero-senin's training. You might just surpass your father at this rate. Jiraya mused to himself.  
>Tsunade piled yet another book into Sakura's arms, the tower already above her head. The Hokage watched as the pinkette tottered out of the room, more and more study ahead of her. She's improving greatly.<br>It had been a month since that fateful morning, where Kokone made the choice to search for her brother's body. Tsunade had given her all the information she would need to track him, but wouldn't allow the young woman out of the village, something Kokone hated. Today, she and Iruka were at the hot springs in a private room. Kakashi was on a mission, and Genma and Raido were off running errands for the Hokage.  
>They sat in the warm water of a secluded part of the baths, next to each other, the teacher's arms around the woman. "There's not much more I can teach you about the language… You've grasped it much better than I would have imagined."<br>"Thanks Iruka, that means a lot to me… I need to tell you something… something important."  
>"Go ahead."<br>Iruka's face and voice was calm, but inside a little worry grew.  
>"My brother… I can't leave the village to search for him… because I can't protect myself… I was wondering if you might teach me some basic ninja skills- just for self defence! But…"<br>"I'd be happy to help… but you will need to run this past the Hokage, you know that right-"  
>"Oh my god! It can't be?"<br>"What is it?"  
>Iruka worry leaked into his voice even though he tried to contain himself.<br>"Wait! Let me think!"  
>Kokone began counting on her fingers her eyes widening with every passing moment. Then she stood, placing her hands on her belly…<br>"Iruka… I think I'm pregnant…"  
>He nearly fainted from that.<br>"How can you be sure?"  
>"I've always been on time, and two weeks ago… I should have been… you know… so, unless I'm ill or whatever… I need to go get a test, now."<br>She pulled herself out of the water and wrapped the towel around her. Dashing back into the room, she dried herself off and dressed quickly, and before Iruka could stop her, she was out of the springs and off to the shop.  
>Unsure what to do, Iruka dried himself off too, and pulled on some underwear to wait for her.<br>The only thought in his head, 'If she is pregnant… who's the father?'  
>It was about ten minutes later when the flustered woman burst back through the door. She ignored Iruka and went right into the bathroom.<br>"Are you doing it now?"  
>He asked quietly. He got no answer and sat on the floor, waiting for his woman to come back to him.<br>It was hours later when the door finally opened again, Iruka had even fallen asleep. He was shaken awake by Kokone, her eyes red rimmed with tears.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>She nodded, and stood with her back to him, her eyes on her feet.  
>"It's positive… I'm pregnant."<br>"Is that a good or a bad thing for you? I mean, I'm happy for you, but-"  
>"It's good, I'm crying happy tears, but this means I won't be able to look for my brother for a while, so it's sad, but not by much."<br>"And the father?"  
>Iruka hated himself for asking this, but he had to know.<br>"Kakashi. That night, when we first moved into the new house… he was the only one who… in my… yeah…"  
>Iruka nodded, a little saddened that he wasn't going to be the child's father, but he would be the best damn uncle he could be!<br>"Tomorrow morning, we'll go to the hospital to confirm everything, okay?"  
>Kokone nodded, Iruka always knew the right thing to do.<br>They went into the bedroom, Kokone drifting into dreams of big round eyes and tiny fingers, but Iruka found he couldn't sleep…  
>The woman he loved was having his best friend's baby… he should be happy for them, but found only jealousy instead. What he heard next startled him back to reality.<br>Kokone shifted in her sleep, rolling into his chest, talking in her sleep.  
>"Love you… 'Ruka…"<br>Iruka cried himself to sleep that night, careful not to wake the woman in his arms.  
>Shizune smiled at the young woman on the bed before her.<br>"Yup, you're pregnant! Only a couple of weeks in, but so far things look healthy. With some careful prodding, I could even find out the sex of the little one right now. Don't worry it won't harm either of you; it's a simple procedure that only highly trained medics can do, something I pride myself on to be honest."  
>"Yes, please do."<br>Kokone lay back again, feeling the odd tendril of foreign chakra in her body made her want to wriggle away, but she held herself still.  
>"Got it! Do you want to know now?"<br>The younger brunette nodded quickly, eager for the answer.  
>"A girl. You're going to have a girl. Congratulations!"<br>Shizune helped her up, and made notes in Kokone's medical files before releasing her patient. Kokone ran to Iruka's arms, a huge smile on her face, they hugged tightly. They went home, to break the news to the two Jounin still at home. Iruka's fears and worries behind him.  
>Genma and Raido were on the sofa, watching the television absentmindedly.<br>"Hey guys! What's up? What're you so happy about?"  
>"Boys… I'm pregnant."<br>They went silent for a few moments, shock apparent on their faces, but they were soon up and shouting their joy and congratulations to the ceiling. Raido picked her up and span her around the room before she was engulfed in a hug from all three of her boys. "Kakashi just has to get back so he can find out he's going to be a dad now… but with his mission… how long will he be gone do you think?"  
>The mood in the room suddenly became darker. They didn't know anything about the mission, but before leaving the Copy-Nin had only said a couple of months at most. Though they were all worried, they knew that Kakashi could take care of himself, but every mission came with its own troubles.<br>The next few days were spent buying things for a baby, Kokone wanted to be prepared. She set up the first of her purchases in the corner of her room… a Moses basket where the baby would sleep.  
>She'd even gone and decided on a name!<br>Himeko, it meant 'Princess Child', and if Raido knew Kokone like he thought he did, the baby would be spoilt rotten right off the bat.  
>Tiny dresses and hats were put into the baby pink cupboard in the corner, next to the cot. Himeko would be the most beautiful baby girl in Konoha, of that the four were sure. The days seemed to fly by, and Kokone's belly grew larger, and though the sickness in the morning was a downer, nothing was keeping her down, or so it seemed.<br>She was four months pregnant… and Kakashi still hadn't returned home.  
>Iruka worried about what it was doing to Kokone's health. She glowed with new life. But out of the limelight, she was pale and weak looking. Like she'd lost something essential to her existence.<br>Shizune noticed at her next check-up.  
>"Kokone… are you alright?"<br>"Yes, of course. I'm having a baby, I couldn't be happier!"  
>"Kokone… you can't keep lying to yourself like this… you'll only hurt Himeko…"<br>"I don't know what you're talking about."  
>And so she left.<br>She changed her appointments to another doctor, and refused to talk to Shizune when they saw each other in the street.  
>Six months pregnant.<br>Kokone was locked in her room, she was crying again, and even though she said she didn't know why, Genma, Raido and Iruka could tell she was missing Kakashi.  
>Even Tsunade couldn't deny his disappearance any longer. No large formal announcement was made, it was a top secret mission of course, but plans were made to add his name to the memorial. Seven months pregnant.<br>Tsunade was sending Sakura into see Kokone surreptitiously. To check up on her health now that she'd stopped going to see her doctor all together.  
>Her boys worried about her constantly, and Genma was given leave to make sure that she ate and took care of herself. Raido had to partner with someone else for missions, and Iruka still had the Academy to worry about too.<br>Eight months pregnant.  
>Kokone was walking slowly to the market, her belly full and huge, she couldn't even see her feet any more, and had to get Genma to help her dress in the morning. She walked past the gate and looked longingly out the barrier… and saw red…<br>Red blood… splattered on the earth. Curious she stepped over to the booth next to the gate, only to be greeted by her love slumped over the desk, bleeding from numerous wounds.  
>She screamed, a wordless cry of anguish, and fell onto her knees clutching her swollen belly, grimacing in pain. Kakashi had returned from his mission at last, his wounds weren't serious, but he'd fallen unconscious from chakra exhaustion. To anyone walking by… he would look dead. Kotetsu and Izumo were about to take him to the hospital when Kokone had arrived. She thought the Copy-Nin was dead, and her grief had caused her waters to break, her labour starting early.<br>The pair worried about what to do for a second, but some civilians came over at that time, and guided the distraught woman to the hospital.  
>Kotetsu took the nin to the emergency department too, leaving Izumo to contact the Hokage and guard the gate.<br>Raido was the first to arrive at the hospital, having seen his woman being guided there by some of the market stall tenders.  
>He held her hand and sent word to Genma and Iruka, who both left their stations at the school and at the Hokage tower to rush there.<br>Genma over heard the message from Izumo. Hatake was back; he looked dead, but was just exhausted. He put two and two together and realised what had happened. He pushed chakra into his legs and ran as fast as was ninja-ly possible.  
>She screamed in pain, sweat beading on her skin everywhere visible, Shizune held her hand and encouraged her to push. It wasn't working. Kokone refused to push. Her body was willing her to, but she wasn't co-operating.<br>Iruka burst into the room just then, shouting at his woman.  
>"He's alive, Kokone, Kakashi's alive! You have to push so he can see his daughter! You have to do this for him; you can't throw your life away like this! Push!"<br>With eyes wide, she reached for Iruka's hand, and pushed…!  
>Kakashi was shaken roughly awake, Genma yelling in his ear. Something about Kokone? Damn him… what was so urgent that he had to get woken up like this…?<br>After listening for a moment, he was up and leaning on Genma and Raido, they practically dragged him into the delivery room. There, he saw her… his Kokone… no, their Kokone. She was each of theirs, and they were hers. She was clenching her teeth in pain and concentration, gasping through her nose quickly, like she knew that if she opened her mouth, she'd scream and not stop screaming.  
>With encouragement from her boys she gave one final push and… a baby's cry filled the air.<br>Kokone slumped in the bed, exhausted by the effort of giving birth. But she still had enough strength to hold the tiny girl as she was passed to her. The pale, matted curls on the babe's head just visible through the white blanket.

(AN: Chapter 7 is almost finished, I'll be posting it asap!)


	7. Chapter 7 Heaven and Earth

Chapter 7 – Heaven and Earth

Kakashi stood next to his sleeping girlfriend, his hand holding hers, keeping her warm.

Himeko lay in a little cot next to him… she was perfect.

Nevertheless, Kakashi was surprised at becoming a father, but he accepted it as best her could.

"I know you have a reputation for being late… but I think _that_ was an understatement."

He turned to the new mother and smiled at her. She slapped him across the face, sending him reeling to the floor. He landed with a soft 'ooft' noise and stood slowly.

"You deserved that."

"I know… I'm sorry…"

"I know… I can't ask what happened, can I?"

"Sorry."

"I'm just glad you came back at all… they were thinking of putting your name on the memorial… I'd nearly given up on you…"

Kakashi hugged Kokone tightly, hating himself for putting her through such hardship, but ever so glad that he'd made it back in time to see his daughter born.

Himeko had big golden brown eyes like her mother, and pale, silver white hair like her father. She had soft pale skin and strong hands that would grip your finger tight and pull your hair if she could get a chance.

He loved her already.

Visiting hours would soon be over, and Kakashi still had to hand in his mission report, he was late… but he was pretty sure this time the Hokage would forgive him.

He left the room when they'd both fallen asleep and made his way to the Hokage's tower. Tsunade welcomed him with a smile, and Sakura hugged him tight, practically launching herself across the room in her joy that her sensei was alive and well.

"Congratulations are in order; I hope you'll be better with your time-keeping now that you have a child to think of?"

"I'll do my best Hokage-sama. I came to give my report."

"Sakura-chan, go home, we'll continue tomorrow."

The pinkette dashed off, smiling at the thought of Kokone's daughter, wondering what she looked like. She'd visit tomorrow, and take lots of photos!

"What the hell happened Hatake?"

The next few hours were bad for Kakashi. Recounting all the events that had gone by. It brought back painful memories… however, Tsunade could see that the pain was blotted out by Himeko's arrival into the world.

Sending him home to rest at last, Tsunade contemplated what Kakashi had said in his report…

If she was correct, Kokone's brother might still be alive…

It was a few days later, but finally Himeko was able to come home.

She gurgled happily in Genma's arms, and although he looked nervous, he had a huge smile on his face, and even a little blush dusting his cheeks. Raido was grinning over Gen's shoulder, his finger trapped by the infant. Sakura was taking photos left, right and centre. Kokone reacted quickly to the sudden crying of her baby, feeding the greedy monster and whispering sweet-things to her.

Kakashi sat on the arm of the chair next to them and Iruka, Genma and Raido joined them, round the back and side of the chair.

Sakura snapped another photo and grinned.

"You look like a proper family in that one."

They all looked at each other, love and happiness flowing from each of them.

Sakura was right.

They were a family. Not a conventional family of course, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Tsunade sent Shizune to check up on the baby's health and also to check on Kokone. Finding everything as perfect as it could be, she double checked on the more serious wounds Kakashi had received on his mission.

They had gone into the kitchen, away from the touching family scene around the armchair.

"Tsunade thinks you may be right about that boy you met… but she wants to break it to her. Can you not let anything slip just yet? She needs to recover, seeing you dead sent her into early labour and nearly killed them both… She really cares about you…"

"I know Shizune. I love her too, you know. All of them… Sakura was right, we are a family now. Not exactly what I was expecting when I got home, but it's certainly a good thing."

Shizune could only smile as she finished re-bandaging Kakashi's arm.

The new father went back to his child, instantly captured by strong fingers and a drooling mouth.

She left silently, leaving the bubble of joy to play itself out.

That night Himeko woke crying a few times, once needing changed and three times needing entertained. Kokone got up each time and dealt with her baby quickly. Even though it was tiring, she enjoyed every minute of it. Her little girl… she was really here.

It was a bit overwhelming at first, to be able to hold her, though she soon got used to it.

Iruka came through one of the times, and watched her silently from the doorway. She was spinning round, Himeko carefully cradled in her arms. She was smiling, giggling at her baby's wide, excited eyes, as expressive as her mother's.

They were both downstairs making breakfast when Iruka came down to get ready for work. He watched Kokone sing to her baby in another language, soft and lilting, she had a beautiful voice.

He couldn't tell which was the word and which was the accent, but he really didn't care. All he could see was love.

Genma and Raido soon followed and they left Kakashi to sleep a while longer.

It was coming up for nearly a year since Kokone had arrived, and the boys were planning on having a party for her, in secret of course.

They all went about their usual business; well, as usual as you could get with a squealing baby in the room.

Genma and Raido had a small mission to do, which would only take a couple of days, Iruka packed his lunch and marking into his bag and went to teach his students, who were all demanding he bring Himeko in to see them. Kakashi was still asleep upstairs, still resting after his mission. Kokone was packing a small bag with baby things so that she could go out shopping, a sling-like carrier for Himeko across her chest at a diagonal angle. They waved goodbye to their boys and went to the market.

It was the first time Himeko had left the house and grounds, so when Sakura saw her in the street she shouted and ran over as fast as she could, dragging Ino and Hinata with her.

The pale Hyuga heir smiled softly and the blond Yamanaka cooed in delight at the pretty baby.

"Awww! She's sooooo cute!"

Kokone smiled and agreed totally with Ino's cry, Himeko was just perfect, her pale silver hair curling slightly around the crown of her head and her golden-brown eyes glittering warmly at all the lights and colours.

The four walked to a little café where they all had tea and mochi before Kokone had to get back to shopping.

Kokone bought only the essentials the house needed and headed home.

It still felt a little strange for her to call it home, considering the situation she had been in before she'd got here.

She suppressed a shudder at the thoughts intruding on her peace and practically skipped back to her boys.

Iruka welcomed her home, Radio in the kitchen making her dinner, and warming a bottle for Himeko. It was all so homely!

Kakashi and Genma eventually came back from a long meeting with the Hokage, and sank into the couch with big sighs.

Kokone and Himeko were asleep upstairs, soundly making it through the night without interruptions.

The house was quiet, warm and felt ever so safe.

Kakashi sighed once again as he peered through the crack in the door at mother and child.

His Heaven and Earth…

He would protect them to the last…

**(AN: I know it's a little short, but I am building up to some good stuff, so stay tuned folks!)**


End file.
